


Exorcisme dans les flammes de l'Enfer

by Isa_Faradien



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Character Study, Disturbing Themes, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS.] - Esmeralda. L'odeur de ses cheveux et son déhanché diabolique avaient irrémédiablement corrompu le cœur du juge Claude Frollo, au point que celui-ci supplia sa protectrice divine de lui faire oublier la gitane envoyée par Lucifer.





	Exorcisme dans les flammes de l'Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais besoin d'exorciser la chanson « Infernal », qui passait carrément en boucle dans mon cerveau toute la journée, alors voici cet humble OS sur le personnage de Frollo et sa folie très très prononcée.

Le juge Claude Frollo se retrouvait prostré au pied de sa cheminée, l'esprit pris dans les tourments. Ce feu intérieur qui le consumait, il tentait de l'éteindre par d'incessantes prières.

\- Mais pourquoi, Maria, quand elle danse, l'insolente, ses yeux de feu m'embrasent et me hantent ?

Ses plaintes étaient emplies d'un désespoir que seul un homme rendu fou par le désir pouvait ressentir. De jour comme de nuit, ses pensées étaient infestées par la passion que la vue d'Esmeralda avait créée dans son corps.

\- Quelle brûlure, quelle torture ! Les flammes de sa chevelure dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures !

Cette bohémienne avait été désignée comme étant « la plus belle femme de France », et Frollo n'allait certainement pas démentir cette affirmation. Il était enivré de son odeur, omniprésente sur le foulard qu'il gardait d'elle. Il était obsédé par son regard d'un vert brillant.

Il aurait tout donné, y compris son âme, pour la voir danser de nouveau – mais uniquement pour lui.

\- Infernale, bacchanale ! L'Enfer noircit ma chair du péché, du désir... Le Ciel doit me punir...

Si sa protectrice, la Sainte Vierge, qui de tout temps avait pu être témoin de sa droiture, l'abandonnait désormais au moment-même où il avait le plus besoin de sa guidance... alors, il resterait parfaitement impuissant face aux flammes de l'Enfer qui le consumaient. Ce serait une lutte perdue d'avance.

\- Est-ce ma faute ? Pourquoi ce blâme ? C'est cette sorcière gitane par qui mon cœur s'enflamme.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? En quoi avait-il offensé les cieux ? Il avait même plié à l'exigence de l'archevêque qui lui sommait d'élever l'autre monstruosité bossue comme s'il était son propre fils...

\- Est-ce ma faute si notre Père a fait les hommes moins puissants que Lucifer ?!

Car il n'y avait plus aucun doute, désormais : c'était le Malin qui était créateur de toutes ces femmes dont la beauté diabolique rendait les hommes fous. Le roi de l'Enfer testait leur foi à tous, tentait de les détourner du Seigneur et de les rendre tous indignes de Sa bienveillance.

\- Par pitié, Maria ! Protège-moi du mauvais sort de cette fleur du mal et de son corps !

Marie la sainte pouvait encore sauver son âme du brasier de l'Enfer. Elle pouvait encore intervenir pour épargner son fidèle serviteur...

\- Détruis Esmeralda ! Qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul ! Ou fais qu'elle soit à moi, et à moi seul !

La gitane pouvait encore être happée par l'Enfer avant que celui-ci ne le rattrape... Si seulement un signe divin lui était envoyé dans les prochaines secondes...

Ses prières enflammées se virent soudain interrompues par l'un des gardes qu'il avait postés autour de Notre-Dame, dans l'espoir d'intercepter l'objet de sa folie.

\- Ministre Frollo, appela l'intrus, la bohémienne s'est enfuie.

Le juge se retourna lentement vers lui, ne croyant pas à l'ignoble nouvelle.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- Elle n'est plus dans la cathédrale. Elle s'est échappée.

\- Mais... _comment ?_ murmura Frollo, atterré.

Était-ce là le signe divin qu'il attendait désespérément ? Pourquoi alors était-il d'une nature si radicalement opposée à ses attentes ? La Sainte-Mère l'avait-elle réellement abandonné ?

\- Ça ne fait rien, reprit-il avec plus d'aplomb et de détermination. Sors d'ici, idiot !

Alors que le garde prenait la fuite, Frollo se tourna de nouveau vers la cheminée. Une lueur de folie brillait désormais clairement dans son regard noir.

\- Je la trouverai ! promit-il à Lucifer. Je l'aurai, même si je dois brûler tout Paris !

S'il était si cruellement abandonné par les cieux qu'il avait toujours servis, alors lui-même s'abandonnerait à cette passion dévorante.

\- Infernale, bacchanale ! Diabolique sorcière ! Sois mienne, ma passion te mènera en Enfer !

Le royaume du Malin serait la destination finale de ce chemin chaotique qu'ils arpenteraient désormais tous deux. Sa foi n'avait pas sauvé Frollo de la damnation...

Mais peut-être une ultime prière résonnerait dans la dimension divine. Un dernier espoir de rédemption pour eux deux, la créature infernale et son innocente victime.

\- Seigneur, pitié pour elle..., murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle. Seigneur, pitié pour _moi_.

Un chrétien à la dérive méritait-il cette clémence qu'il réclamait ? Ses derniers mots, devant les braises fumantes, s'adressaient tout autant à son Maître qu'à son démoniaque ennemi :

\- Fais qu'elle s'offre à moi... ou elle brûlera !

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un voyage qui secoue, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> En tous cas, ce texte ne reflète absolument aucune opinion personnelle : aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours déiste, et l'avis de Frollo sur la situation est le radical opposé du mien (c'est pour ça que j'ai tenté, avec discrétion, de le tourner en ridicule). C'est juste toujours tellement tentant de surfer sur la vague brûlante de la folie de nombreux personnages xD


End file.
